<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mess me up (yeah, no one does it better) by dirtyhelen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751887">mess me up (yeah, no one does it better)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyhelen/pseuds/dirtyhelen'>dirtyhelen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Referenced Rape/Non-con occurs in the past and not to the Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyhelen/pseuds/dirtyhelen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you love this particular game. It’s Bucky’s ability to clear your mind of everything – anxiety and insecurity and shame – until all that’s left is him. Until all you want, all you <em>need</em>, is to please him. When you’re overwhelmed with the stress of just existing – all the <em>choices</em>, all the <em>consequences</em> – he makes it simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mess me up (yeah, no one does it better)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is over 6000 words of pure filth (with a couple feels tossed in for good measure) and silly aftercare… Please mind the tags and see the end-note for a more detailed warning of the Past Rape/Non-Con tag if you would like to know before reading.</p>
<p>“Is the smut sexy or just long and extremely vulgar?” A question I asked myself often while writing this, that you may also be asking yourself while reading. If you find the answer, feel free to let me know ‘cause I’m still not sure! Title from Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“On your knees, bunny,” Bucky orders, his voice soft. You sink obediently down to the pillow laid out for you on the floor, resting your hands on your thighs as you look up at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Bucky looms over you, knows just how to use his size to his advantage, seeming to fill every inch of the room until he’s all you can see. He stands tall, fully clothed still, and you feel vulnerable kneeling naked at his feet. Entirely at his mercy.</p>
<p>With your eyes locked on his, neck craning at the angle required, you hear more than see his hands go to his belt buckle. There’s metal on metal as the clasp is undone, then the slide of leather through denim belt loops, then the <em>thwack</em> as it’s tossed to the floor, just outside your periphery.</p>
<p>Next you hear the release of a button and the achingly slow drag of a zipper being undone until finally, it’s skin on skin. Your mouth waters and your breathing quickens in anticipation of what’s to come. You’re dying to look down where you know Bucky will have drawn his cock out of his jeans, no underwear on a night like this, but you know better than to look away with his eyes still on yours. You’re rewarded for your obedience with a smile, soft and genuine, sending a rush of warmth through your body and a flood of slick to your cunt.</p>
<p><em>God</em>, he hasn’t even done anything yet and you’re already desperate. For his approval, for his touch, for his attention. Anything he’s willing to give you. You’re already sinking into that place where nothing matters except him, except pleasing him.</p>
<p>Stepping forward, Bucky gives you a nod, signaling it’s okay for you to drop his gaze and immediately your eyes fall to look at his right hand gripping his cock, stroking it lightly just inches from your face. You watch him reverently, mouth opening almost reflexively.</p>
<p>Bucky angles his cock toward you, tracing the head along your lips, pre-cum smearing over your mouth like lipgloss. You can’t help but reach out your tongue for a taste but you realize your error when Bucky pulls away, followed by the swift, sharp strike of his cock against your cheek.</p>
<p>You gasp at the shock of it, but slick seeps from your opening at the same time.</p>
<p>Bucky tuts at you, eyebrow raised. “Did I give you permission to lick my cock?” he asks, holding his length firmly against the side of your face. You feel the hard, heavy weight of it, feel it pulse in time with Bucky’s heartbeat, a steady throb against your cheek.</p>
<p>Your own heart starts to race, and you shake your head. “No, daddy, you didn’t give me permission.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, bunny.” Bucky repeats the move, slapping his cock against your cheeks in fast, firm smacks. “Good girls are patient. Good girls wait for permission before opening their pretty little mouths for cock.” He punctuates each sentence with another slap. By the time he’s finished your cheeks are slick with trails of pre-cum, glistening in the low light of the room. Bucky smears it around, rubbing it into your skin with the tip of his cock before he tucks himself back into his jeans. It’s vulgar. It’s <em>degrading</em>.</p>
<p>You <em>love </em>it.</p>
<p>But it’s supposed to be a punishment so you try to look contrite. “I’m sorry, daddy. I’m a good girl, I promise,” you apologize, voice pitched breathy and eyes wide and innocent. You clasp your hands primly in your lap as though you’re not kneeling naked on the floor with your pussy soaking wet.</p>
<p>“Sorry, huh?” You nod. “You’re a good girl?” You nod again, almost frantically this time. Bucky pauses and you watch as his expression hardens. He lets the silence hang heavy in the air for a moment or two, leaving you off-kilter and scrambling a little. Letting suspense build until it’s <em>almost</em> fear before he speaks again. “Then why’re squirming around like that?”</p>
<p>He nods down at your thighs and you hadn’t realized you’ve been clenching them together and rocking just a little in a sloppy rhythm – trying to get some pressure against your aching clit. You hadn’t realized, but Bucky had. Nothing happens here that he doesn’t notice.</p>
<p>You might feel selfish for it. For putting all the power and responsibility in Bucky’s hands so you can just let go. But it works exactly <em>because</em> it’s not all about you. Bucky needs this just as much, probably even more. Hydra took his agency away from him. Took <em>everything</em> from him, body and mind, made him a weapon to be used and a toy to be played with without ever giving him a say in the matter. But here, he gets to set the rules. Gets to decide what happens to his body: what it does, when it’s touched, and how. And here, there are consequences when those rules are broken.</p>
<p>He would never, <em>never</em> hurt you the way Hydra hurt him, but this game – and that’s what this is, a game you play together, where everyone knows the rules and agrees to them, where you can <em>stop</em> anytime – allows him to take ownership of his body in a way he never could with them, allows him to <em>reclaim</em> his body. It’s the ultimate expression of trust for you both. You trust each other to set boundaries and keep to them; you trust each other enough to lay bare the most vulnerable parts of yourselves, knowing the end result is so, so worth it.</p>
<p>Bucky lets your heartrate ratchet up for another few seconds then kneels down so you’re face-to-face, leaning in close. “You don’t look very sorry. Not much like a good girl at all.” He shakes his head, the picture of authoritative disappointment. “No, bunny. You look like a <em>slut</em>.”</p>
<p>He says it so easy, voice soft and low like he’s casually telling you good morning or asking how your day was. It sends a shiver running down your spine and you can’t help the whimper that rises up from your throat.</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes flash before his expression shifts from cultivated blankness into a mockery of your own, exaggerated pout and furrowed brows. “Aw, poor little bunny,” he coos, sticky sweet. “Just can’t help it can you? So desperate for daddy’s cock – in your mouth, in your cunt.” You nod eagerly. “Can’t help sneaking a taste, can’t help wiggling around like a whore. That right?”</p>
<p>Your throat is dry and it feels like there’s not enough air in your lungs but you manage to gasp out a response. “Yes, daddy. Want it so bad, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Bucky hums thoughtfully, like he’s considering something. He lifts a hand to cup your cheek and you lean into his touch. “We both want the same thing, sweetheart. You want my cock and I wanna give it to you. Wanna fuck your pretty mouth before I fuck your pretty pussy.” His thump strokes over your bottom lip and you let out a quiet moan.</p>
<p>Bucky lets his hand drop, standing up and looming over you once more as he tucks himself back into his jeans. “But daddy wants all his baby’s attention when she’s sucking his cock. And I’m not gonna get that if you’re too busy thinking about that drippy little hole between your legs am I, bunny?”</p>
<p>You’re so desperate to take his cock – anywhere he wants to put it – that you almost protest, insist you can ignore the heat in your core and focus only on him, but you know he’s right so you settle on a resigned, “No, daddy,” instead, not sure where this is leading.</p>
<p>Bucky’s face softens and you know you’ve chosen the correct response. “That’s right, baby. So daddy’s gonna be real sweet and let you get yourself off before he lets you suck his cock.”</p>
<p>Almost instantly your hand is falling to your folds, fingers ready to start circling your clit. You’re so worked up it’ll only take a few minutes and then you’ll get to take Bucky’s cock in your mouth, make him feel good. Get to hear all those deep moans and breathy sighs. Feel his cock pulse on your tongue as he comes, bitter and hot down your throat.</p>
<p>You’re stopped in your tracks, fingers just brushing through the hair framing your cunt, by the cool grip of Bucky’s metal hand, curled around your jaw and squeezing just a little. You look up to see his eyes, cool and unimpressed, on yours. “Uh-uh-uh. I wasn’t finished. So impatient tonight, bunny. I should take you over my knee for that. I will, if you move again without my permission,” he warns. “Do you understand?” You do your best to nod with his hand still gripping your jaw. “I said you could get off. I didn’t say you could use your hands.”</p>
<p>You frown, confused, and let out a quizzical little whine. Bucky chuckles, metal thumb stroking your cheek before he moves to sit on the bed, settling himself against the headboard and leaving you kneeling on the floor facing him. He spreads his legs, patting the space between them with a smile and you stand, ready to settle yourself between his legs, but still unsure what he wants.</p>
<p>His next order, spoken as you’re about to lift one knee onto the bed, makes that clear. “Don’t forget the pillow.”</p>
<p>Your mouth drops open as your face fills with heat at the implication. You’ve touched yourself in front of Bucky before – with fingers and toys alike – so many times you feel no shame in it anymore. But this is different. Obscene in a way riding a toy designed for the purpose somehow isn’t. <em>Embarrassing</em>. Like you’re so desperate you’ll grind against anything, even the same pillow you rest your head on at night.</p>
<p>You know that’s why Bucky’s chosen this particular method. That’s the whole point of this game for you, really. To take you to a place where shame and self-consciousness cease to exist. Where all that’s left is pleasure, yours and his, and you’d do anything to get it. And he’s <em>so good</em> at getting you there. Breaking you down with filthy words and calculated demands. Getting you so needy that you can finally let go and just obey because you know – because you <em>trust – </em>that Bucky will only lead you to pleasure.</p>
<p>Feeling a fresh rush of slick coating your folds, you grab the pillow and settle yourself in the space Bucky’s left between his legs, facing him. You fold the pillow between your thighs, gripping one end in your hands, the other between your feet, holding it taut so there’s some tension to grind down against. But you don’t make contact yet.</p>
<p>Bucky notices your hesitation and urges you on. “Come on, bunny. Daddy wants to see you hop.” His voice is gentle but stern and you know an order when you hear one. Face hot and heart pounding, you spread your thighs, lowering yourself until there’s no space between your cunt and the pillow, soft cotton pressed tight against your slick, heated flesh.</p>
<p>It’s so soft, barely any real pressure at all, but after all the buildup and with Bucky’s undivided attention on you, the friction on your clit is almost intoxicating and you start a slow, stuttering grind, eyes slipping shut.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he tells you, voice rough, as you fall into a long, dragging rhythm. You open your eyes to find his gaze fixed between your legs, his cheeks flushed pink. Your own face burns from the praise, and the motion of your hips increases until you’re grinding in short thrusts, as fast as your body will allow. “That’s it, bunny. <em>Fuck</em>, look at you. Fucking desperate, huh?”</p>
<p>His hand squeezes over the bulge in his jeans and you moan at the sight but can’t summon the energy to respond to his question, all your efforts tied up in the relentless grind of your clit against the pillow. He’s right though, you are desperate, or getting there at least. You’re so close, so wet the pillowcase must be soaked through, but it’s not <em>enough</em>. Not enough friction to really get you off. Just enough to frustrate, to tease at the <em>possibility</em> of an orgasm.</p>
<p>You want it – need it – <em>so badly</em>, not just for you but for Bucky. He told you to come like this and you want nothing more than to do what he says but you <em>can’t</em>. Your thighs are getting tired and it feels like you’ve reached a plateau of sensation, somehow under and overstimulated at once. Your legs will give out before you ever get close enough to come. The frustration of it all, worse – the idea of disappointing Bucky – has tears gathering in your eyes and you let out a keening whine you know must sound utterly pathetic as your movement stutters to a stop.</p>
<p>“I can’t. Daddy, <em>I can’t</em>,” you whimper, tears spilling over as you admit defeat. “I’m sorry. I’m so close, but I <em>can’t</em>.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s face softens immediately, genuine this time, not mocking. He’s an expert at this by now, knows the difference between tears of pleasure and tears of frustration. Knows when to be push and when to be gentle, and how to walk the fine line in between.</p>
<p>He leans forward, pulling you off the pillow and into his arms. “Hush, baby, it’s okay. Don’t gotta apologize,” he soothes, pressing kisses to your cheeks and stroking his hands over your sides as you sniffle and curl into his embrace. He kisses his way to your mouth, chaste and tender as you calm down. When you’re limp and pliant in his lap he deepens the kiss, tongue forcing your mouth open and slipping inside.</p>
<p>His hands start to move higher with each upstroke on your sides until he’s cupping your breasts, fingers pinching and pulling at your nipples. He works you up again until your hips are shifting, rocking down on nothing.</p>
<p>Bucky breaks the kiss, leaning back to look at your face, your lips swollen and pupils blown wide. “Ready to try again?” he asks, knowing what the answer will be.</p>
<p>“Yes please, daddy.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help you this time, then. No shame in needing daddy’s help to get off, is there, bunny?” You shake your head in agreement, mind running wild with possibilities.</p>
<p>Bucky tugs off his shirt then gestures for you to move back as he stands up to take off his jeans as well. When he’s completely nude he sits back down on his heels, knees spread, and pats his thigh the same way he’d patted the bed earlier, gesturing you to climb on.</p>
<p>“That pillow wasn’t enough was it, baby? Nah, you need something harder to rub that soft little pussy against.” He pats his thigh again and you shift to straddle it. his hands clamp around your waist and he tugs you down until the slick, swollen folds of your cunt are pressed directly against the bare skin of his thigh. He groans, deep and low. “Fucking dripping, bunny. <em>Fuck</em>. Come on, make a mess on daddy’s leg,” he coaxes, tensing his muscles, really giving you something firm to grind down on.</p>
<p>You start rocking your hips again and it’s so much better this time. Less friction now it’s skin on skin with your slick easing the way, but more pressure. Bucky grips your hips, taking some of your weight and helping you move and it’s <em>intense</em>. Your own hands are wrapped around his neck, head tossed back as you gasp and moan. His thigh is hot between yours and the drag of your clit against firm muscle has you quickly hurtling toward a mind-blowing orgasm.</p>
<p>Bucky mouths at your neck, licking and sucking at the tender skin. You start grinding faster and your face heats at the filthy wet noise of it, slick and obscene, but it spurs you on as much as it embarrasses you.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby,” Bucky encourages and you can feel his cock, hard against your thigh. “Doing so good, so fucking good for daddy. Got me so hard, bunny. Can’t wait for you to come so I can fuck your pretty little mouth.” Bucky keeps talking, mouth running with every dirty thought that pops into his head, pushing you closer and closer to coming until you’re nearly there.</p>
<p>You can tell he knows you’re about to come when you go silent, breath caught in your throat as though your body suddenly can’t perform its most basic functions until it’s given some release. His fingers dig deeper into your skin, hard enough to bruise as he drags you faster over his thigh.</p>
<p>“Come on, that’s it. Wanna see you come all over me, bunny. Come for me. Come for daddy,” he orders and you’re helpless to obey. The breath you’ve been holding leaves you in a broken moan as your hips buck uncontrollably, cunt clenching on nothing.</p>
<p>Bucky holds you through it, loosening his grip on your hips as you pant into his neck, but he shifts you off his lap before you can come down completely, just rough enough to startle you back to attention. He presses you back into the bed and licks into your mouth, dirty and deep, grinding his erection into your thigh and you’re reminded that he hasn’t come yet. You suck on his tongue a little, a sloppy approximation of what you’re going to do to his cock and he moans into your mouth before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Fucking insatiable. My leg’s still wet from your cunt but you’re already begging for my cock in your mouth. Don’t worry, bunny, you’re gonna get it.” Bucky gets off the bed, moving to stand at the foot. You turn around until you face him, on elbows and knees. Bucky gives you a nod. “Go on, get started.”</p>
<p>Permission granted you finally get your mouth on his cock. He lets you take it slow at first, keeps his hands at his sides as you lick up his length and around the head, dipping down occasionally to mouth at his balls. His deep, heavy breaths and rasping groans when you do something particularly good are all the encouragement you need, sending little shocks of pleasure through you with each new sound you pull from him.</p>
<p>When you’re ready you take him into your mouth, working up into a careful rhythm and gliding a hand over what you can’t fit inside. Bucky holds your face in his hand, thumb pressing in just a little to feel his cock through your cheek every now and then. You can tell he’s had enough of the slow and steady when his hands move up into your hair. He pulls you off his cock and before he can ask if you’re ready your mouth is open wide, tongue held out and head angled for entry. You feel his fingers clench in your hair, just this side of painful. The metal hand moves to grip his cock and he slaps it against your tongue a couple times – you’re reminded of how that felt against your face and you’re tempted to disobey so you can feel it again – before guiding it into your mouth.</p>
<p>Then he’s fucking into you, hands in your hair, moving your head back and forth along his cock like a toy as his hips thrust in time. “You were made for this, bunny. Made to take my cock like this. So good for me.” You moan at the praise, at the heat it sends to your core, and Bucky thrusts harder in response to the vibration.</p>
<p>Rough as he is, and moving faster and faster as he nears orgasm, he’s careful to only give you what you can take, never going too far and forcing you to gag or choke. The pleasure is in your submission, not your discomfort, and he never forgets it.</p>
<p>You know he’s close when he’s moaning on nearly every stroke and his rhythm starts to stutter. You double your efforts, hollowing your cheeks and licking around his length, eager for a mouthful of cum, for the physical evidence that you’ve succeeded in pleasing him, but Bucky tugs you off his cock before you can get what you want. Confused, you look up at his face to see him breathing heavy, bringing himself back under control and steeling his expression into something stern, even with his lips bitten red and his cheeks flushed. He squeezes at the base of his cock as he stares down at you.</p>
<p>“Not gonna come in your mouth tonight, sweetheart, so don’t bother pouting about it. Lie down on your back,” he orders and you’re quick to comply, rolling over and shuffling back until your head is propped up on the pillows against the headboard. Bucky follows, kneeling over your body, straddling your chest with his cock angled toward your mouth. You spread your lips, presenting your mouth to be fucked but Bucky doesn’t press in, stroking himself instead. “I’m gonna come all over your face,” he says.  “And you’re gonna thank me for it like a good girl, isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>The thought of it, the idea of Bucky marking you that way, dirty and wrong and everything you’re not supposed to want – everything you only want with <em>him</em> – it sends a jolt of heat all through your body to settle in your clit with a throb. Has you garbling out some unintelligible whimper in response as your eyes stay glued to the way his hand moves in practiced motions around his length.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckles above you and you manage to tear your eyes away from his cock to catch the look of dark amusement on his face. “What was that, baby? Gotta speak up. Or is my little bunny too cock-drunk to think straight?”</p>
<p>“I want it,” you manage to gasp out. Your face <em>burns</em> with humiliation that only serves to make you more desperate as you plead. “Please, daddy, want you to come on my face. Mark me up, make me yours.”</p>
<p>You see the effect your unusually bold words have on Bucky in the brief flash of heated shock on his face and the way his hand falters in its movement over his cock before picking up again faster.</p>
<p>He leans in over you, metal hand gripping the headboard so hard you’re sure you can hear it creaking, right hand working his cock, fast and firm as he races toward orgasm. You feel utterly surrounded by him, thick thighs pressed in against your sides, torso curved over you. He’s all you can see, all you can hear – the wet sound of his hand on his spit-slicked cock, the panting breaths and uttered curses.</p>
<p>Then he’s coming with a long, low moan and you <em>feel it</em>, hitting your face in hot, wet spurts. You gasp at the sensation and another thick rope lands across your lips, dripping into your mouth all salty and bitter as you swallow it down.</p>
<p>Bucky strokes himself through his orgasm until every last drop is squeezed out of his cock and onto your face, until you feel truly <em>covered</em> in it, marked up just like you asked for. Spent, for the moment at least, Bucky slides down your body until he’s straddling your hips instead of your sides and takes a good, long look at his work.</p>
<p>Your face is striped white with cum, all over your cheeks and chin. You make a little show of licking your lips, gathering up the drops there and swallowing with a smile. “Thank you, daddy.”</p>
<p>“We’re not done yet, bunny. You wanted daddy to make a mess on your face, now you gotta clean it up,” Bucky says, and you whimper as he drags two fingers through the mess on your cheek, scooping cum onto his fingers and pushing them past your lips.</p>
<p>You suck on his fingers instinctively, working your tongue around and between them, licking up every drop. He repeats the process, fucking your mouth with his fingers, pressing his cum into your tongue, until your face is nearly clean again.</p>
<p>You smile around your last mouthful, opening wide to show Bucky there’s nothing left. He grins, filthy and sharp, then leans in and spits into your open mouth. You swallow that too and then he kisses you, dirty and deep, tasting himself on your tongue.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he whispers against your lips. He pulls back, shifting to lie between your thighs, and presses his lips to yours again, breaking off to kiss along your neck and shoulder, licking into the hollow of your throat and feeling your pulse flutter against his tongue.</p>
<p>Before you know it you’re rolling your hips up against Bucky’s, your body remembering his promise to fuck your cunt once he’d finished fucking your face (you send up a silent thanks for supersoldier stamina). You feel him smirk against your mouth, grinding down against you a couple times, letting you feel his cock getting hard against your thigh.</p>
<p>“Feeling neglected, baby? Messy little cunt getting lonely, all wet and warm with nothing to fill it, huh?” You nod with a needy hum and Bucky’s sitting up, hand sliding down your belly and combing through wiry hair to cup the whole of your pussy in his palm. You keen, rocking up against him as he shushes you, pushing two thick fingers into you at once.</p>
<p>Immediately you’re grinding down on them with a moan, trying to coax him to move inside you, curl his fingers into your g-spot, something, <em>anything</em>. But quick as that his fingers are gone and you feel the sharp shock of a warning slap on the inside of your thigh.</p>
<p>Once again, Bucky’s metal hand grips your chin, keeping your eyes on his face as his right hand moves back to your cunt. “Who does this belong to?” he asks, voice glacially cold, tapping his fingers against your opening but not pressing inside.</p>
<p>“You, daddy. It belongs to you,” you manage, though his hand keeps its hold on your jaw.</p>
<p>“That’s right, bunny. Daddy owns this sloppy little hole.” His fingers start to move in circles, smearing slick around your hole with soft, wet noises. “Daddy decides when it gets fucked—” He pushes in just the tips of his fingers. “—and filled.” He slides in hard, immediately finding your g-spot and rubbing against it roughly. “And little bunnies,” he says over the rising sounds of your gasps and moans, “take what they’re given and say thank you.” He punctuates the last two words with particularly firm thrusts against your g-spot and you cry out, high and breathless.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you,” you gasp and he adds a third finger, scissoring them inside you, opening you up for his cock. His fingers move at a relentless pace, pounding into your g-spot, ratcheting you higher and higher. But he purposely avoids even the slightest touch to your clit, keeping your orgasm maddeningly just out of reach. He keeps at it until you’re writhing in his grip, wordless pleas falling from your lips with every breath, so close it’s almost too much. And then it’s nothing at all, sensation gone as Bucky’s fingers pull out in a swift drag, replaced by the wide head of his cock. His metal hand falls from your face and he shifts, using it to hold himself up as he leans in over you again, right hand guiding his tip to rest just inside your cunt.</p>
<p>Bucky catches your eye, holding your gaze as he enters you in a single, long thrust. Even with the work of his fingers to open you up you can feel the stretch of his cock, thick and long, filling you up until you’re certain you can feel him in your belly. He holds still, giving you time to adjust. Or maybe – if the expression on his face is anything to go by – trying to hold off coming too quickly himself.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he groans. “So tight. Should keep you on my cock all day, bunny. Just a wet hole to come in whenever I want.” You whimper at the thought and Bucky takes up a steady pace with long, deep thrusts. “Sounds good, huh? You want that? Wanna sit on daddy’s cock all day, keep it nice and warm in your little pussy?”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>God</em>,” you moan, picturing it – sitting on his lap with his cock buried deep in your pussy while he goes about his day. Maybe filling out a mission report or just reading a book. Ignoring you completely, treating you like an object, a sentient fuckdoll just there to keep his cock warm and catch his cum when he feels like getting off. “Yes, daddy, <em>please</em>. Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby, <em>whatever I want</em>. And if I wanna bounce you on my cock like a fucking toy – just a fleshlight with tits – until I come in that tight cunt that’s what I’ll do.” His hips pick up speed as he pounds into you, angling to hit against your g-spot on every thrust.  “Should fill you up and make you walk around with a pussy full of cum. Stuff you so full it drips down your legs for everyone to see, show ‘em just who you belong to.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s hand slips between your bodies, fingers finding their way to your clit and rubbing in tight, firm circles. It’s exactly what you need, what you’ve been dying for, and with his cock hammering against your g-spot it only takes a few moments and you’re coming <em>hard</em>, white hot heat exploding through your body as you clench down on Bucky’s cock in pulses. “That’s it,” he encourages. “Good girl. Feels so good, bunny, <em>fuck. </em>Squeezing me so tight.” His fingers stop circling your clit but he keeps up the pounding rhythm of his cock, slowing down only enough so you’re not <em>too</em> oversensitive. You’re so wet you can hear it with each sharp thrust, feel it dripping down your ass and surely making a mess of the bedsheets.</p>
<p>As you come down from your orgasm Bucky’s pace picks up again, fucking you into the mattress brutally hard as he chases his own pleasure. It has you getting close again, though you really don’t think you can handle another orgasm. As if reading your thoughts Bucky starts touching your clit again, light and unhurried. “Want you to come on my cock again, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>You whine, a weak protest. “I can’t, I c—” you begin but it’s cut off by a moan when Bucky’s fingers press firmer against you.</p>
<p>“Yes you can, bunny. One more time. Just one more for daddy. You’ve got one more in you, I know you do.” You can feel tears gathering in your eyes again from the onslaught of sensation. You’re still sensitive from your first orgasm and Bucky’s fingers on your clit, his cock battering your g-spot – it’s overwhelming, too much – but he pushes you forward and you give in. To Bucky, to the feelings coursing through your body. You let your mind shut off, let your trust in him take over. If Bucky says you have another one in you then you do, you <em>must</em>, because Bucky would never lie to you, would never lead you astray.</p>
<p>It’s that – love and trust and submission to Bucky’s higher power – just as much as his hands on your body that triggers one final, all-consuming orgasm. It breaks over you like a wave, something more than just pleasure, sweeping you away from your body, from the bed, into a place where it’s all sensation, leaving you hazy and raw, splayed-open. You can hear Bucky’s voice close to your ear, dragging you back to him with broken utterances of <em>fuck</em> and <em>good girl </em>and your name, over and over.</p>
<p>You come back to the world just as his rhythm begins to falter. A handful of thrusts later and he’s coming, pulling one last aftershock of pleasure from you at the feeling of his cock pulsing as he fills you up with cum, shooting deep into your cunt. After, he nearly collapses on top of you, settling his weight over your body as he pants into the curve between your neck and shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your skin, whispering sweet nothings. All <em>good girl </em>and <em>did so well for me </em>and <em>I love you</em>.</p>
<p>You bask in the afterglow for a while – in the comforting weight of Bucky’s body and the warm affection in every word he breathes against your skin – until you become too aware of the tenderness between your thighs and the stickiness of sweat cooling on your body. You start to squirm and Bucky lets up gradually, giving you space but keeping you close enough you don’t feel abandoned. He strokes over your skin, pressing his lips to your face in increasingly wet, smacking kisses until you’re giggling and shoving him away.</p>
<p>He sits up, flashing you a cheeky grin, and begins his process of surveying your body, checking carefully for any bruises or abrasions, and kneading at tense muscles. You don’t always feel like you <em>need</em> this part – it’s rare that Bucky allows himself to lose control enough to leave marks – but it’s nice, relaxing after the high energy of this kind of sex. And more importantly in your opinion, though you know Bucky would argue, <em>Bucky</em> needs it.</p>
<p>Just as he needs to be in control and take charge, he also needs to know he can be soft and tender afterward, something Hydra never allowed him to be, and certainly never showed him.</p>
<p>By the time he’s finished you feel boneless and sleepy, finding it harder and harder to open your eyes after blinking. Bucky chuckles, warm and fond. “Not yet, bunny. Want you to use the bathroom first and drink a glass of water for me.”</p>
<p>You wave a hand vaguely in his direction – a silent <em>yeah, yeah, yeah.</em> You can’t see him, having given in to the weight dragging your eyelids down, but you can practically <em>feel</em> his eyeroll. You can definitely hear the scoff he lets out. “You wanna get a UTI be my guest, but you’re drinking the god damn water.” You feel him kiss your forehead then the mattress shifts as he gets off the bed.</p>
<p>You relax into the space, stretching out your arms and legs and listening to Bucky move around your apartment – a cupboard door opening then the tap running in the kitchen. Distantly you can tell he’s come back to the room and set a glass down on the bedside table but you’re too lazy to open your eyes or acknowledge him.</p>
<p>Then something <em>wet</em> hits you squarely in the face and, with a shout, you’re yanked from your peaceful doze to find Bucky’s just tossed a warm washcloth at you. “What the fuck,” you splutter as he openly laughs at you, the asshole. “Thought this was supposed to be aftercare, you dick.”</p>
<p>“It is,” he says, grabbing the washcloth from where it’d fallen next to you. “Now let me wash your face, dummy, you’ve got cum on your chin.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, wonder how that got there,” you mutter darkly.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckles, giving you a dry look as he softly runs the cloth over your skin. “Seem to recall someone begging for it not too long ago. ‘<em>Mark me up, daddy</em>,’” he imitates in a ridiculous, breathy falsetto and you can’t help but laugh at his – horrible, completely inaccurate (<em>you hope</em>) – imitation, even as your face burns in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Finished with your face, Bucky takes another washcloth (one he <em>didn’t</em> hurl at your face) and begins to clean up the rest of your body, running it over your chest and belly, your arms and legs, and finally between your thighs, taking special care to be gentle there. He stands up, collecting the washcloths and heading to the bathroom to do his own cleaning up. “When I get back that water better be gone, bunny.” You roll your eyes at him but pick up the glass all the same and take a showy mouthful, earning yourself a patented Bucky Barnes wink in return. “Good girl.”</p>
<p>When Bucky returns the glass <em>is</em> empty and you feel awake enough to drag yourself from the bed and into the bathroom. As you re-enter the room you find Bucky has changed the sheets with his usual military efficiency and neatness and is settled in bed on his side, covers thrown back over yours with your favourite pajamas laid out on top. With a probably grotesquely fond smile in his direction you put on your pajamas and get under the covers, lying on your side and facing him. He pulls you closer, resting one arm over your waist to keep you near as you exchange easy, lazy kisses for a while, drifting off, feeling warm and safe and <em>loved</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>You’re nearly asleep, in the hazy place where waking thoughts mix with dreams when a thought pops into your head that you can’t help but voice, slurred and sleep-drunk.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you called me a ‘fleshlight with tits’.”</p>
<p>Bucky barks out a drowsy laugh. “Too much?”</p>
<p>You shrug or try to, at least, though you’re not sure how much your sluggish body actually cooperates. “Nah, I liked it. We’re good.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good,” he mumbles around a yawn. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*It’s briefly implied that Bucky was sexually abused by Hydra as well as used as an assassin. Nothing is explicitly described, it’s just part of a brief explanation as to why Bucky sometimes likes to take a dominant role during sex.</p>
<p>THE END. If you have made it this far, thank you for reading! Holy shit this got longer than I thought it’d be and Jesus Christ this is the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written, let alone posted on the internet to be seen by strangers! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment letting me know what you thought 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>